Monkey Madness I/Quick guide
Details Walkthrough Starting out Items required: Gold bar, Ball of wool, Gnome Royal Seal. *Speak to King Narnode Shareen at the Grand Tree. *Climb up the tree and take the glider to Gandius. *If you don't have the monkey bones yet, you can kill a monkey nearby for some. *Enter the Shipyard gate to the north. *Speak with G.L.O. Caranock in the building south of the gate. *Return to King Narnode. *Talk to Daero in the bar on the (east side) of the Grand Tree. *Talk to Daero again inside the hangar. *Click the panel in the southeastern region of the hangar and solve the sliding puzzle. (guide here) **Alternatively, pay Glough (back in the Stronghold) to solve it for you. *Watch the cutscene. Talk to Daero, then Waydar to fly to Crash Island. *Talk to Lumdo. *Talk to Waydar who will convince Lumdo to follow orders. *Talk to Lumdo again to travel west to Ape Atoll. Ape Atoll Note: You will need to teleport away and return to the island several times. To get back to the Grand Tree, use a Ring of dueling to teleport to the Duel Arena, then take the Al Kharid Gnome Glider. *You may wish to keep Protect from Melee on at all times, switching to Protect from Missiles where indicated. *On the island, follow the red path on the map into the valley. You will be shot and arrested. *Watch the guards' pattern, pick the lock on your cell door and escape the prison. **Stay at least 2 squares away from the guards even while in the cell. *Follow the green path and talk to Garkor (Complete dialogue or Zooknock will not give you the m'speak amulet). Meeting Zooknock *Follow the blue path to the U-shaped building and enter through the southern door. **'Stay on the dark brown floor' or you will alert the guards. location.]] *Search the stacked crates on the light brown floor for Monkey dentures. *Search the southeastern crate to fall into a cave. **Heal up before you do, you will take fall damage. *Search the crates in the northwest for a M'amulet mould. *Teleport away, then return by talking to Daero, Waydar, and Lumdo. **Now is an ideal time to resupply at a bank for the Ape Atoll Dungeon. **Bring good Food, as well as Prayer, Antipoison, and Stamina/Energy potions. **Don't forget to bring your Monkey dentures, M'amulet mould, Ball of Wool and Gold bar. *Follow the yellow path west and climb down the ladder. *Run to the end of the dungeon. **Use Protect from Melee and ignore all the hazards, eating food and drinking potions as needed. *Talk to Zooknock. *Give him your Monkey dentures, M'amulet mould, and Gold bar. **He will give you an Enchanted bar and your M'amulet mould back. *Teleport away, then return by talking to Daero, Waydar, and Lumdo. *Follow the red path, get arrested, escape, then follow the pink path to the temple. *Enter the trapdoor. You may need to climb up the ladder to the south then down in the east to avoid the gorillas. *Use the Enchanted bar with a wall of flames, then string it with your Ball of wool to create the M'speak amulet. *If you plan on doing the Awowogei section of Recipe for Disaster... **Kill one of the Monkey Zombies and take its bones. **Climb back up the rope, kill one of the Monkey Guards and take its bones. ***If you're having trouble with the guard, stay out of melee range so it doesn't heal. Well I'll be a monkey's uncle *Follow the purple path back to the jail, then the cyan path to the Monkey child's house. **Keep an eye on The Monkey's Aunt, it's only safe to be in the garden while she isn't near it. *Equip your M'speak amulet and talk to the monkey child. *Talk to the monkey child twice more. *Pick 5 Bananas from the trees in the garden. *Talk to the monkey child to give him the bananas. *Leave the garden and wait for the aunt to pass through. *Talk to the monkey child to get a Monkey talisman. *If you plan on doing the Awowogei section of Recipe for Disaster... **Talk to the monkey child again. **Leave the garden, hop worlds or wait for the monkey child to stop crying. **Talk to the monkey child again. **Repeat the above steps until you have four Monkey talismans. **Turn on Protect from Missiles and climb the ladder in the white stone building. **Run east through the wooden buildings until you see a Monkey Archer, kill it and take it's bones. ...Literally! Items required: Monkey bones, monkey talisman. *Teleport away, then return by talking to Daero, Waydar, and Lumdo. **Now is an ideal time to resupply at a bank for the Ape Atoll dungeon. **Bring good Food, as well as Prayer, Antipoison, and Stamina/Energy potions. *Follow the yellow path west and climb down the ladder. *Run to the end of the dungeon. **Use Protect from Melee and ignore all the hazards, eating food and drinking potions as needed. *Give Zooknock your Monkey talisman and Monkey bones. After a moment he will give you a Greegree. **'Do not' accidentally bury the bones! Right click them and carefully select "use". **'Do not' leave the dialogue with Zooknock prematurely or you will lose your items. Should the player exit the cutscene before it has finished, talking to Zooknock again will restart the cutscene, and no items will be lost. *If you plan on doing the Awowogei section of Recipe for Disaster... **Talk to Zooknock again. **'Use' another talisman and bone on him. The type of bones you give him will determine the Greegree you receive. After a moment he will give you another Greegree. **Repeat the above steps until you have four Greegrees. (Karamjan, Ninja, Zombie, and Gorilla) An audience with King Awowogei *Head to the Ardougne Zoo and equip your Karamjan monkey greegree, then talk to the Monkey minder. *Talk to a monkey, it will jump in your bag. *Remove your greegree and talk to the minder again. *'Travel by foot' back to the Grand Tree and then Ape Atoll. Do not use any means of teleportation. *Equip your M'speak amulet and Karamjan monkey greegree. Ape Atoll is no longer your enemy! *Follow the red path, go through the gates, then walk east to the coast and talk to Garkor. *Talk to the nearby Elder Guard. *Head to the west coast of the island (orange path), then climb up the hill to the south. *Climb the ladder, walk across the bridge, climb down, and talk to Kruk. *Talk to Awowogei. *Talk to Awowogei again. *Talk to Garkor and watch the cutscene. *Talk to Garkor again to get the 10th squad sigil. The final battle *Prepare for for final battle. (Prayer Potions and High Healing food are highly recommended.) *Wear the sigil when you are ready to fight the Jungle Demon. **Use Protect from Magic and stay out of melee range to avoid taking damage. *Kill the demon, then talk to Garkor. *Talk to Zooknock to be returned to Ape Atoll. **Teleport out quickly to avoid taking damage. *Return to the Grand Tree and talk to King Narnode. *Quest complete! Rewards * Quest points *10,000 Coins *3 Diamonds *Access to the Royal Guard training program. Speak with Daero for your training. **35,000 experience in either Attack and Defence, or Strength and Hitpoints. **20,000 experience in the pair of skills you didn't pick first. ***Note for Pures: It is impossible to return to Ape Atoll without completing Daero's training. *The ability to buy and wield the Dragon scimitar. *The ability to turn into a monkey using the Monkey greegree. *Full access to Ape Atoll (excluding the bank, unlocked during Monkey Madness II).